Umia Ka Hanu
Umia Ka Hanu (Hold The Breath) is the 13th episode of Season 6 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Grover travels to Chicago to finally get a confession from his old friend Clay Maxwell about why he killed his own wife. Meanwhile, Chin and Kono accidentally stumble upon two killers who hold them at gunpoint and have no idea they are cops. Plot Grover returns to Chicago to get a confession from his former friend Clay Maxwell in regards to his wife’s death last fall. To refresh your memory, Clay and his wife went to Hawaii to visit Lou and then Clay’s wife ended up dead at the bottom of a cliff. There was no rock solid evidence that pointed to Clay intentionally pushing his wife, but Lou could see that Clay’s remorse was an act. I have to admit, Lou kind of scares me in this episode. He flew all the way to Chicago with a brutal plan in mind, but was able to multitask helping his son with his homework over the phone. Clay is as slippery as they come. As soon as he got back to Chicago he made sure to cover his tracks so that he wouldn’t get caught, then promptly settled into a new life with the woman he was cheating on his wife with. With Clay tied to a chair, Lou tells him that since he can’t get him for his wife’s murder, he’ll get him for something else. In an exceptional monologue by Chi McBride, Lou recalls a time when money went missing from a large bust and it was never found. It never occurred to Lou at the time that his partner could have pilfered the money, but now he knows it to be true. Clay hides behind a kind smile and a badge and throws a past mistake (single clue “Philly”) in Lou’s face to get under his skin. Clay taunts Lou’s attempts as futile as Lou tears the house apart. This, and the unexpected return of Clay’s mistress, greatly anger Lou. Lou always seemed like such a teddy bear, but honestly in the moment he threatened Clay to get rid of his girlfriend, Lou seemed genuinely crazy. Back at home the rest of the team is having fun. They are having so much fun in fact that Steve, Danny, Kono and Chin decide to make a game out of getting back to the office since the local highway is under construction. Steve and Danny decide to go the long way around while Kono and Chin cut across the coffee fields. Chin and Kono get in way over their heads when they are turned around and end up being held at gunpoint. They are forced to dig a grave for their abductor’s victim, who turns out to be a cop. Chin knows as soon as their abductors find out he and Kono are cops they will end up in the same grave. Steve and Danny relish in their victory but become genuinely worried after awhile. So they go off in search of their partners. After everything that’s been going on recently with Gabriel, it’s hard not to go to worst case scenarios. In this case it was good that Steve did since they barely make it to Chin and Kono before they are executed. It was too close a call, and I’m not sure if I’m relieved or not that for once, Gabriel is not responsible for this week’s mayhem. Back in Chicago Lou continues to search the house with what little time he has left. Clay’s girlfriend Leann leaves for awhile, but eventually returns to the house. Lou has no choice but to tie her up as well. It gives him the opportunity to plant seeds of doubt in Leann’s mind about her boyfriend’s innocence. Hopefully she starts to open her eyes. After hours of searching and quite literally tearing the house apart, Lou does wonder for a moment if he’s ever going to find what he’s looking for. That is, until he realizes that Clay has a rusty old car in the garage and a nice new one outside in the snow. Clay realizes his luck has run out, yet he still tries to bribe his way out. Lou laughs maniacally, then places a call to the Chicago P.D. to turn Clay in. How Lou is going to explain two people duct-taped to chairs in a nearly demolished house I have no idea. You’d have to have some friends in high places to wiggle out of that. Unfortunately, we won’t know the result of Lou’s “investigation” until February. Notes * Lou Grover goes to see his old friend Clay Maxwell murdering his wife. Ike Hanau * Danny surfs well enough now to surf the North Shore. Assuming the time of year for the show is the same time frame as the initial broadcasting (January) - he surfed the North Shore in winter when the waves are the best.. and most dangerous. Deaths Death Count * Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams killed 2 people. * Bad guys killed a HPD officer Quotes (Everyone just comes in from surfing) Chin Ho Kelly: How you holding up, by the way? Steve McGarrett: I mean, I miss her already. Chin Ho Kelly: I don't blame you. Your aunt Deb was a special lady. Steve McGarrett: She sure was. Kono Kalakaua: Well, that was kind of awesome. Chin Ho Kelly: Well, North Shore in January. Nothing comes close. Kono Kalakaua: Yeah, but today was especially good. Off-shore winds, perfect overheads.. it doesn't get much better. Danny Williams: Yeah, I'd say it could get a little bit better. Chin Ho Kelly: What are you talking about? You were smiling out there. Steve McGarrett: (teasing) Nah, he wasn't. That was more like an anemic grin. (Chin laughs) Danny Williams: Well, let me explain that, uh, anemic grin. That is because you, my friend, (mild censure) are a wave hog. Steve McGarrett: (incredulous) Excuse me? I'm a wave hog? Danny Williams: That's right. Wave hog. Chin Ho Kelly: The man has a point. Danny Williams: Thank you. Kono Kalakaua: Yeah, you weren't, um, the most patient in the lineup out there, boss. Danny Williams: See? You're a wave hog. Steve McGarrett: Okay, fine. All right? No, I'm fine. Let's talk about this. You want the truth? You want to know why I was doing the party wave thing? (throwing smack at Danny) It was for his benefit, in case he got into trouble. Danny Williams: Oh. I see. I see. So you.. you being a pig out there, stealing everybody's waves, that's, uh, that's for my benefit? Steve McGarrett: (teasing) Yeah, it was so you didn't drown, okay? Listen to me. You want me on that wave. You need me on that wave. Danny Williams: I see what you're doing there. That's, uh he's doing Jack Nicholson. Chin Ho Kelly: He is. Danny Williams: It's good. And it's very appropriate, too, because the last six years of my life have sort of been like The Shining, which is a film that, if you'd seen, you would know that Jack Nicholson spends the whole movie torturing a young boy named Danny. Steve McGarrett: Like you're torturing me now? Steve McGarrett: Whoa. Chin Ho Kelly: What's up? Steve McGarrett: Traffic's jacked already. Kamehameha's like a parking lot from Wahiawa all the way through Pearl City. We gotta take the 83. Danny Williams: No, I don't want to take the 83. Steve McGarrett: What? Danny Williams: Drive all the way around the whole island? It's a nightmare. Steve McGarrett: Okay, we.. It's another.. it's another half an hour driving or another hour sitting in traffic. What do you want? Kono Kalakaua: Yeah, at least it's more scenic. Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Chin Ho Kelly: I got a shortcut. Danny Williams: All right, I'll take the shortcut if it gets me out of the car with him earlier. (Steve looks at Danny and makes a wahh, wahh noise) Chin Ho Kelly: We cut through the coffee fields in Waialua. Steve McGarrett: Wait a minute, the service roads? Chin Ho Kelly: Mm-hmm. Steve McGarrett: What, are you crazy? One wrong turn up there, we'll be back here. It'll be midnight by the time we get home. No, it's.. it's a maze up there. Chin Ho Kelly: Well, maybe for a haole. But I used to ride those trails on my dirt bike, when I was a kid. Steve McGarrett: (surprised) Oh.. Oh! Chin Ho Kelly: Hey, we're gonna be back home before you guys even reach Turtle Bay. Kono Kalakaua: Cuz, I think you just threw down. Steve McGarrett: Oh, oh, yeah, he threw down. You care to make this interesting, my friend? Chin Ho Kelly: What did you have in mind? Steve McGarrett: Little wager. Chin Ho Kelly: Sure. Steve McGarrett: Good. First car to the Palace wins. The losers pay for dinner and drinks at Side Street. How 'bout that? Chin Ho Kelly: I like it. We're in. Steve McGarrett: Whoa, hey, hey. Cool your jets, Turbo. There's some rules in this game, okay? Chin Ho Kelly: Okay. Steve McGarrett: First one: no speeding. Chin Ho Kelly: Okay. Steve McGarrett: Good. Second one: no sirens. Chin Ho Kelly: Okay. Steve McGarrett: Next rule: no HPD escort. Danny Williams: He's gonna break all these rules. (Chin laughs agreeing with Danny) Steve McGarrett: Hey. Right here. Chin Ho Kelly: Okay. Steve McGarrett: You got it? Chin Ho Kelly: Mm-hmm. Steve McGarrett: Okay, fine. We all good? On your mark, set, go! (Steve starts running to the Camaro before he actually said "Go") Danny Williams: See, he's cheating already. (Steve gets to the Camaro, jumps and slides over the hood, then jump through the window into the drivers seat) Kono Kalakaua: He Bo & Luke'd that. Sweet. (Kono hits Chin on the arm as Steve honks the horn for Danny to hurry up) Kono Kalakaua: Let's go. Kono Kalakaua: Speaking of significant others, what's, uh, what's up with you and Abby? Chin Ho Kelly: (innocently) What are you talking about? Kono Kalakaua: (disbelieving/incredulous) Are you serious? (Kono clears her throat, smiles and playfully gets ready for some serious gossiping) Kono Kalakaua: (exaggerated enunciating) You guys are hooking up. Everyone knows. Chin Ho Kelly: (still trying to play it off) What? What are you talking about, everyone? Who's everyone? Kono Kalakaua: Everyone we work with. (Chin groans while Kono giggles) Chin Ho Kelly: (smiling) It's that obvious? Kono Kalakaua: Yes! It's very, very obvious. (laughs) It's ridiculous. Chin Ho Kelly: All right, all right, all right. (Chin turns off engine in a tree covered area and sighs) Kono Kalakaua: This doesn't look like a coffee field. Chin Ho Kelly: Check the GPS again. Kono Kalakaua: I can't. I have no signal. Chin Ho Kelly: (groans) Okay, go ahead, say it. Kono Kalakaua: I was not gonna say that Steve was right. (Chin scoffs and chuckles) Kono Kalakaua: I swear. I was thinking it about 15 minutes ago when you passed that hoop pine for the fifth time, but I'm kind of over it now. Chin Ho Kelly: (humorous sarcasm) Oh, you're so funny. Kono Kalakaua: Oh, yeah, and you're gonna be picking up the Side Street tab unless we get out of here soon. (Steve and Danny walk into the Five-0 bullpen) Steve McGarrett: Hello?... Hear that? Danny Williams: Hear what? Steve McGarrett: Silence. Silence is the sound of victory, my friend. Chin and Kono are not here. We beat them, which means (excitedly) winner, winner, Side Street dinner! Danny Williams: (smiling) You're such an idiot. You're pathetic. Steve McGarrett: I'm pathetic? You peed in a bottle. Danny Williams: Please don't tell anybody about that. (Danny turns around and starts walking out) Steve McGarrett: Where you going? Danny Williams: I'm gonna go get the bottle.. I left it in the car. Steve McGarrett: Okay, that's disgusting. (Steve sighs, closes his eyes, inhales deeply and goofy smiles) Danny Williams: We are gonna find them. Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Danny Williams: What "€œyeah"? That's twice now that you've said that. Steve McGarrett: What? Danny Williams: "Yeah. Yeah." Steve McGarrett: Oh, that's you pretending to be me, is that.. Danny Williams: Yeah, that's.. that's you doing me, all right? Doom and gloom does not suit you, all right? Steve McGarrett: Look, I.. I can't help it. At the moment, I can't.. I can't stop thinking that maybe this has got something to do with Gabriel. Danny Williams: Would you stop? Just stop. They're probably sitting on the side of the road with their car, uh, broken down, they can't use their phone, no cell service, all right? I understand that your instincts are telling you that things are terrible.. because that's who you are. But let's be positive. That's all, positive. Trivia * Masi Oka and Jorge Garcia were both credited, but don't appear. |- |Clay Maxwell |Mykelti Williamson |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Jeremy |Marshall Allman |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Luke |James Harvey Ward |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Leann Stockwell |JoNell Kennedy |A woman who appears in the episode. Video References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 6 (2010)